A New Dawn
by Paranoid-American20
Summary: A new, dark chapter of Equestrian History begins to unfold, as a new enemy, far to the north, begins to set in motion its plan to make Celestia pay for their grievances, and to fix what they falsely believe is broken and archaic. Currently rated T, may move up later, depending on chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Plan 9 from the Hooviet Union

Chapter one: Plan 9 from the Hooviet Union

In the cold wastes, to the extreme north of Equestria, further than the Crystal Empire, lies an isolated nation state. A nation of extremes. Extreme cold, extreme cruelty, extreme ideas. It is in this nation that our story begins. More specifically, it begins in the Solstice Palace, the seat of the dictatorship that lords over the wretched beings that call the taiga home.

The pegasus walked down the hall, his speed indicating his urgency to reach his destination. He rushed past the red and gold walls, lavishly decorated, indicating a sense of unattainable wealth. The hallway was empty, bar the glaring eyes that inhabited the paintings of the nations leader that adorned the walls, always opposite a large window, which all showed the same outside scene; the eternal blizzard, howling wind growing into a deafening shriek, the bitterness of the cold rendering skin from bone. It made the pegasus glad that he was inside the palace.

The pegasus was dull green, like an unshined emerald almost. His mane was a dirty form of yellow, with bangs that hung just over his eyes. The cutie mark was in the form of a bat, red glaring eyes staring outwards. The pegasus' eyes were a bright and sharp form of grey, tinted with a sense of secrecy and knowledge. His small smile shrunk smaller as he neared the large mahogany and iron door that was his destination.

The guard wasn't there. Sent away. Obviously this was too important for the common kind to hear for the moment. The pegasus opened the door, slightly hesitantly, and cautiously strode inside.

The room was large, and everything that resided inside was of the highest form of quality and luxury that could be afforded. Large gilded frames holding the same painting of the same stallion in the same pose graced every wall. There were several different types of seating arrangement, each pointing to the large wooden desk that dominated the centre of the room, with a large window serving as a backdrop, as well as providing the only source of light in the room. The sole occupant of the room was sat behind this desk, busy glancing through several important looking dossiers that he laid across the desk top.

The occupant was a unicorn stallion, large and muscular, and a dull red in colour. His mane was grey, only slightly duller than the colour of the pegasus' eyes. The stallion was clad in a light white military style jacket that was of a simple design. Medals adorned the jacket, most given to the stallion by himself. His right arm, which was resting on the desk, was entrapped in some form of brace that seemed to be supporting it in some way. A simple wooden pipe was held gently in his mouth, and he was calmly smoking as the pegasus approached.

"It is nice that you have arrived, Comrade Pleasant. We have much to discuss," the stallion said, looking up from his papers to the pegasus, who just continued to stand before him. The stallions accent was heavy, and rough, and it held a sense of power, as well as a quiet form of cruelty that seemed to lace all of his words, no matter how kind they were.

"And what is it that we are here to discuss, Generalissimus Stallion? Myself and the rest of the HoovBureau are getting worried," was Pleasant's reply to the Generalissimus. Unlike his leader, Pleasant's voice was softer, but it bore a similar poisonous aftertaste of cruelty and secondary intent. The Generalissimus just leaned back in his chair, and smiled at his only real friend.

"And so they should be. I could have them all banished and replaced in a single hour by creatures more competent than themselves. But, that is not what I am planning to announce today. Maybe another day, soon, but not now." He slowly got up from his chair, and he began to make his way from behind the desk to the wary comrade. "I have told you many times before, Comrade, that you should not be nervous around me. I assure you that you are the only being I know that is not disposable." The Generalissimus gave a short laugh at that, but Comrade Pleasant still didn't fully relax himself.

"I'm not worried for that, sir. I was never good around political leaders, that's all." Comrade Pleasant said, shifting from one hoof to the next, eyes locked onto his leader.

"And that is one of the reasons that you are my right hoof pony, Comrade. You have that correct nervousness for dealing with somepony like me, but you are also more intelligent than the cretins that our rule are leading on the proper way to live, yes? This is why you are valuable, and this is why I am confiding in you my plans, HoovBureau opinion notwithstanding," He had a small smirk, an all-knowing one that both chilled and intrigued Pleasant.

"Please, Comrade. Sit down." The order sounded like a threat in the Generalissimus' voice, so the pegasus complied, carefully reclining on a red velvet and gilded wood couch, directly in front of a small table that had a crystal decanter and two matching glasses on it. The Generalissimus just stood, looking at his friend.

"Would you care for a drink, Comrade? I have just had this new type brought in. They told me that it should fit my tastes." The Generalissimus levitated one of the crystal glasses before his friend, who grabbed it with both hooves, and with curiosity tingeing his voice, said;

"Where'd you bring it in from, and what's it called?" Watching the Generalissimus pour the thick, crimson liquid into the glass.

"It is from Pleasentville, which you know is where I get all my drinks in from. They have never disappointed me before today, and I hope they do not disappoint with this one. As for the name...hm...I believed they called it 'Branded', or something similar."

The Comrade took a tentative sip, and grimaced from the taste.

"What is it? What is the matter with it?" The Generalissimus had obviously noticed the grimace, and began to pour out his own glassful of the viscous liquid.

"It's bitter. Metallic, almondy...Tastes of Ozone," came the reply as he placed the glass on the table, and as the generalissimus raised his own to sample. His reaction was much the same.

"Ah...I see what you mean, Comrade. Not for either of our tastes, and too fine to allow the masses to have either. I will order production to be cancelled tomorrow." His glass was placed down beside Comrade Pleasant's discarded glass. Still standing, the Generalissimus started speaking again, after a short pause as both ponies tried to forget about the vile tasting drink.

"Well anyway, what I wanted to tell you is the plan that I have spent twenty-five years formulating, Comrade Pleasant. The plan that I have always wanted to put into physical action. Of course, you know what plan I am on about, do you not?"

The Comrade eyed him suspiciously, the pieces clicking together almost instantly. "You don't mean...Surely, you can't mean Plan 9?" The Generalissimus smiled broadly at the mention of the name.

"Yes. Plan 9! Everything has fallen into place, Comrade, so much so that I plan to announce the full details to the HoovBureau. But not that it matters. I mean, the weapons of war are brought up, the conscripts are prepared in their masses. All they need is for me to say 'go'." He paused, almost for a sort of dramatic effect, before continuing at his wide-eyed friend lounging on the couch. "And of course, you shall be made the grand campaign leader. I wouldn't trust anybody else."

"So...It is going through, isn't it? All the build up, and now, we take the plunge? Are you sure?" The Comrade seemed to be cautious, seemingly worrying about futures yet to come and yet to past. The Generalissimus seemed to sense this.

"Do not worry yourself," he said, walking over to his friend and placing a large hoof on his shoulder, "I have prepared a Dossier for you, to help you come to terms with your new duties. Of course, you will still be the General Secretary of the Hooviet Comradeship Social Republic as well, but now you will be spending time expelling tyrants of the citizens from the old counties." Comrade Pleasant just shifted nervously, unsure of how to take such news.

"Please, Comrade. Do not worry. You shall attend the HoovBureau meeting this evening, and I will explain the plan in full then. Anyway, I should let you get going. I advise you choose a trustworthy assistant for the campaign, and to sort out any other business you need today." The Generalissimus slowly began to walk back to his desk, while levitating a heavy paper filled dossier to the Comrade.

"Why? I mean, how long do we have?" Said Comrade, clutching the Dossier as he got up from his position.

"Well, Comrade...The invasion of Equestria starts tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2: The Hooviet Menace

Chapter 2: The Hooviet Menace

The building was quiet, almost completely devoid of life. Quite a few buildings surrounding the Blue Square were like this nowadays, abandoned, left to be picked over and inhabited by vagrants and the creatures that didn't want to be found. You see, many of these buildings, each a shadow of its former self, grand furnishings torn away in the heat of revolution, belonged to the former rulers of the frigid nation, until the Generalissimus set a hoof down a quarter of a century ago. This building used to belong to some aristocrat, and even in the current state, that history showed. It had a premium view of the fortress complex that held the Solstice Palace, and some form of past extravagance still held sway over the stained and aged green carpets, the shattered multi-paned windows, the ripped red and golden wallpaper, stained with the tears of a dying era, and the after-birth of something greater and unbelievably worse. At least...that's what a new visitor of the building would think…

Comrade Pleasant wasn't a new visitor to this ruin. He had walked this corridor many times, first out of a sense of curiosity, but now out of a sense of need and urgency. The scared eyes, absolutely harmless to him, gazed out of the doorways that they have been forced to inhabit. Anything walking the corridor immediately dived into an unoccupied doorway, fearful of the grey-eyed pegasus. It didn't bother him. He'd seen it all before. The fear, the complete helplessness that the weak feel in the presence of an infinitely more powerful being. After the first year of this reaction, it all became rather droll.

Anyway, he needed to see someone important. Someone that he had needed a favour from, knowing full well that he would have to accept, and couldn't even ask for it to be returned.

It was roughly a half hour since he had left the Solstice Palace, although it was hard to accurately judge the time in this nation of leaps forwards and strides backwards. Each clock read thirteen, and they often were frozen solid due to the snow, which often blocked out the sun and moon from common view. He could have flown above the clouds, just to be able to judge the time, but this was more important than the time. Anyway, he knew exactly who he wanted to be his campaign assistant. It would serve the lucky...Deer...right.

Soon, although longer than he had expected, Comrade Pleasant was at a cracked and worn door, with an old brass plaque that read 'ЯEADIИG ЯOOM." Slowly, but confidently, he shoved the door wide open.

Sat amongst a pile of banned literature and numerous bells, was a common example of the inhabitants of this nation, for while the two most powerful beings in the land were ponies, most of the citizens were deer. Roe Deer, to be precise. Small, lithe and jittery. Small, unimpressive antlers. Easy to prey upon, easy to follow orders of their leaders. Dark eyes, light fur, contrasting with the dark green uniform this one before the Comrade was wearing. And, unfortunately for the deer, he hadn't noticed him, too involved in some scraps of worthless paper.

The Comrade waited a few, fleeting moments, waiting to see if the deer would notice him on his own. When the deer didn't seem to notice him, and instead began to reach for some old book off to his right, the Comrade decided to speak.

"Pavlov!" The sudden yell of the deer's name caused him to jump, dropping the book and snapping his gaze towards the voice that he immediately recognized.

"Ah! M-My esteemed C-Comrade of the Hooviet U-Union! W-What could I be d-doing for you t-today, and what e-exactly brings you to v-visit poor Pavlov in his p-poor abode?"

"Firstly, you can cut the stuttering, or you will lose your tongue. Secondly, my _friend," _he spat that last word, "I have a job for you."

Pavlov swallowed nervously, and said, "And what is it that you will have me do, sir? For, as you know, I am eternally at the service of the nat-"

"Shut up. That noise may work when the Eyes come knocking to check on you, but it isn't going to work on me. Anyway, from this moment you are now my assistant. You have 5 minutes to say goodbye to your wife and pack your things. That is all." And with that, he turned to leave. Well, he would have if Pavlov hadn't began to speak.

"Wait, what? Assistant? Pack? Goodbye? What?" Were the only words that could fall from the confused deer's mouth. The Comrade just turned to him, cruel and all knowing smile plaster on his face.

"I know you're stupid, Pavlov, so I'll phrase it simply. The Invasion of Equestria is happening tomorrow. I have been made head of the campaign. I need an assistant. That assistant is you. I'm going to leave to be honoured by the HooveBureau. We leave early tomorrow. Goodbye." He turned to leave again but, unfortunately for the Comrade, Pavlov began to speak again. Rapidly.

"B-But sir! Y-You can't just f-force a-a role like this o-on somebody l-like me! Why? I-I don't want to g-go on campaign! I-I could l-look after the f-fort here! M-Make sure of n-no counter a-attacks. C-Can I?"

"What. Did. I. Just. Tell. You. About. Stuttering. You. Useless. Idiot?" A slow, yet powerful anger was building inside the Comrade, all directed at the quivering and pathetic wreck of a deer before him, one that was obvious use to his rage and hatred.

"I'm sorry…" Pavlov's voice was quiet and barely audible, and somehow, you could tell that was just how Comrade Pleasant liked it. Weak, and at his complete mercy.

"Anyway...You want to know why I've chosen you? Well...It's for your own protection, really. I hope you understand."

"My...My protection? What do I need protecting from." Curious and weak, an even better mix that the Comrade enjoyed to toy with.

"Why should I explain myself to you, criminal? Answer me that." The Comrade loved that quick look of shock and disbelief that flashed across Pavlov's face.

"B-But I'm not a criminal! That's your own invention, Comrade Pleasant!" He was growing in confidence, seemingly convinced the Comrade was just bluffing. Overt blackmail.

"Then explain your situation with the native Snow Dogs, Pavlov. About how you still kidnap and extort them? Used in the back alley games and fights that you help to organized for this nation's underbelly? Explain it, Pavlov."

"You've got it wrong, Comrade! I-I don't know what lies the dogs have told you, but I swear that I haven't done anythi-" Comrade cut him off with a hoof and that smirk.

"Let me...explain something to you, Pavlov. I was once a diplomat. This you know already, of course. So, it is in my nature to make some form of contact with all sorts of races. This, I have done with the Snow Dogs. And they tell me things. Things about what you deer used to do them before the Generalissimus took control." He paused, turning away, looking at some of the books that laid around the room, before continuing; "Let me put a question to you."

"What question?"

"Why do the Snow Dogs have more respect for me and the Generalissimus, the monsters that regularly send thousands of deer to their death just for amusement, and rule through sheer will and cruelty?" Pavlov opened his mouth, obviously to answer, but the Comrade cut him off, "Don't answer, because I'll tell you why: It is because we are powerful, and we are making the lesser creatures, such as you deer, suffer. And also, I will not let you torture the Snow Dogs anymore. That is why you are coming with me. So that you will not only understand our mission, but of why your species is just an insignificant blip on the face of the world when compared to the Snow Dogs and their southern kin. Any arguments?"

"But sir I-"

"Now's a good time to tell you as well, Pavlov, that I'm having your wife placed into protective custody. The Cheka Police will be around in roughly twenty - no, ten minutes - to take her to...safety. Just while you are on campaign, you understand. She'll be in the Nation's Comrade Fortress, under complete government protection. So, I would advise you, as your friendly national Comrade, to shut the buck up and get ready. You're already making me late for my own appointments and preparations. Goodbye, and be quick." And with that, Comrade Pleasant turn, moved out of the doorway, and slammed the door hard behind him. Just for effect.

"Damn...I feel sorry for that fool's wife...She'll probably keel over at the luxury of the Fortress when compared to that hovel!" He laughed at that, knowing full well that Pavlov would be listening at the door.

"Ah...I can feel that this campaign is going to go spectacularly." Comrade Pleasant said as almost an after thought, and began to make his way back down the corridor, out the broken doors, past the shivering and frightened eyes, and out into the freezing cold world that he lived in.


End file.
